


Wait...

by Musicnasty2704



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicnasty2704/pseuds/Musicnasty2704
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin's tried of waiting and wants everyone to know the truth but the love of her life wants to keep it a secret. What should she do? Wait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait...

It’s been a week since Tobin has talked to/seen Alex.But that didn’t last to long.

Tobin was on her way to the gym to work on her arms when she got a text from Kelley saying to meet her in the lobby asap.

Already knowing what she wanted she decided to go ahead and get it over with and go. But what she didn’t know was that Alex was going to be there.

“What’s up Kel I was on my way to the gym when I got your message.  
”  
“Well I’ve noticed that you haven’t been acting like yourself lately and I’ve been really worried about you. What’s going on?”  
She had thought about telling Kelley the truth about her and Alex but she wanted to tell her with a clear mind and at the moment she doesn’t have that.

“Just tell her already.” She heard Alex say.  
“Tell me what? Tobin?”

Taking a deep breath she came out and told her everything there was to know about her and Alex.

“No way Alex is married to Servando.” She says with a look of disbelief on her face. She looks at me then Alex, then without saying another word she got up and left.  
“Kelley were are you going?” Alex says.

“For a walk, I need to think this thru be for start judging you both.”

Without saying a word Tobin starts to run after her.  
“Tobin wait.”

“No I’m tired of waiting Alex. I just told our best friend that I was in a relationship with our other best friend for almost a year without her knowing and she doesn’t know how to deal with it. And quite frankly I don’t think she can trust us anymore, so I’m done waiting and I’m going to go and fix this friendship before something else happens.”  
“Why wouldn’t she trust us.”

“Did you not hear what I just said, we kept a secret from her for a year. Why would she trust us?”

With that being said she started running after her again leaving a confused Alex in her tracks.

“Kelley wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
